


一次令人痛心的假酒事件

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Haytham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, and Haytham is a dick girl, beta!Shay, female!Haytham
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 重口，慎入。大diao萌妹海尔森预警。私设：beta嗅觉不敏感，但是能轻微地感觉到a和o的信息素；当信息素的浓度提升到某临界值以上，beta也会受到一定影响。而且，beta也有自己的信息素，只是非常淡。





	一次令人痛心的假酒事件

***

谢伊从格外香甜的沉眠中醒来，揉揉眼睛，看一眼身边，慌了。

他的顶头上司，海尔森•肯威，静静躺在他旁边，展示给他一个恬静的背影。她的乌发堆积在优美的肩颈旁，衬得皮肤愈加雪白。

谢伊紧张地咽了下口水。他想下床，然而海尔森拦在他和床沿之间。不可能偷偷溜掉了。

昨天晚上他肯定是疯了。

***

昨天晚上是一个普通的海上夜晚。凛冽寒风推动莫林根号稳定地向北驶去，桅杆和索具在风的持续压力下吱呀作响。晚餐后，谢伊独自待在船长室里，在几豆灯火下记录航海日志。或许是因为晚餐的格罗格*里掺了过少的水，或许是因为极地附近的寒冷令人难受，又或许是因为出海太久了因而太久没见过女人（意思是，真正的女人）——海尔森来到他旁边时，他站起身来，拉住了她的手。

海尔森没有逃开，也没有回应，实际上她一点表情变化都没有。

谢伊的手顺着她的小臂上移，抓住她的胳膊肘，把她拉进怀里。海尔森的身体很结实，结实得不像个女人，她的呼吸在他颈边散发出撩人的热度；谢伊顺势低下头，吻住了那副柔软的嘴唇。海尔森分开唇齿，由他尽情品尝。吻不多时，两人都已是兴奋不已，气喘吁吁，谢伊反复抚摸海尔森细而结实的腰肢，感到一股热度从下腹燃烧起来。海尔森的手攀上了他的后背，柔软的胸部紧紧贴住他，像在邀请他的爱抚。这感觉太好了。他动情地吻上海尔森的脖子，一点似有似无的茶叶气味引得他扯松她的领巾，舔舐散发出香味的那一小块皮肤。她发出一声低吟，把他抓得更紧。接着他感到有什么坚硬的东西顶上了他的大腿。

他一时有点懵了。

海尔森朝他露出一个妩媚的笑容，捏住他的屁股，毫不客气地蹭他的大腿。她的另一只手抓住了他的辫子，把他扯下来接吻。

谢伊上气不接下气地呻吟了一声，忘情地投入到这个火热的亲吻中去。他这辈子好像从未经历过这么刺激的情事。他已经硬得受不了了。他忽然双臂用力把海尔森提起来，她发出一声小小的惊呼，双腿立即夹住他的腰。她不仅很结实，而且很重。甲板在谢伊的脚下随着海浪晃动，他们一路跌跌撞撞，最后双双倒在谢伊的床上。谢伊立即翻身，俯身在海尔森上方。海尔森在他身下温顺地仰躺，面带潮红，胸脯剧烈起伏，跟一个普通的姑娘没什么两样。谢伊吻她的嘴唇、下巴、然后是脖子，隔着衣服握住一只乳房揉捏。看来海尔森很喜欢这样，她深深喘息着，低声呻吟，挺起腰在谢伊身上寻求更多摩擦。谢伊开始觉得他们身上的衣服太多了。

海尔森的衣着出乎意料地简单，只比男人多穿了一件保护胸部的内衣。很快，她从衣服的束缚中解放出来，得以让谢伊亲密地探索她的皮肤。这时谢伊发现了她的特殊，她的身体比男人纤细，比女人健壮，更像一个即将长成，却尚未完全成熟的少年。她的乳房不如一般女性丰满，却也极其美味。她两腿大开，阴茎直挺挺地贴在小腹上，谢伊揉了下那个藏在后面的湿淋淋的小洞，她一声惊喘，全身颤了颤。他急不可耐地挤进她大腿之间一插到底。

这是天堂。

她又湿又热，紧得像个未经人事的处子，又像个被丈夫忽视的少妇一样热切。她攀附在谢伊身上，热情地跟随着他的每一个动作去追求快感，在潮吹时放声浪叫，阴部甜美地挤压着他的阴茎。

Alpha的气息从她汗津津的身体上蒸腾出来，带着情欲的狂乱。浓郁的茶叶气味四处弥漫，变得辛辣而微苦。谢伊迟钝的嗅觉察觉了她气味的变化，像沉浸在催情的熏香里一样，他被刺激得歇斯底里，同时，一种奇异的虚弱感渐渐渗入他的四肢，仿佛浑身的力气一点点被那些邪恶的气味粒子抽走了。不多时，他呻吟着射在她里面，然后精疲力竭地瘫倒在她身上。

海尔森把他推开了。他躺在一边喘了一会儿，仍然觉得有点窒息。海尔森忽然翻过身来骑在他身上，他这才发现她还硬着。见鬼的alpha。

“夹紧你的大腿。”她命令道。她的气味好像变得更呛人了。

谢伊听话摆好姿势。接着他感到一根坚硬的东西挤进了腿间。海尔森笼罩在他上方操他的大腿，他敏感的会阴和后穴被反复戳刺，他咬住自己的手背，试图阻止自己发出太多羞耻的声音。终于结束时，他的眼圈都有点发红了。他瘫在床上气喘吁吁，看着海尔森下床寻找手绢，她的头发乱糟糟地披在背上，他的精液沿着她的大腿内侧流下来。

清理完毕后，他已经快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地感到海尔森熄灭蜡烛，躺在了身边。

***

谢伊的动作把海尔森弄醒了。她翻身平躺，仿佛对他惊恐的目光浑然不觉，非常自然地在被子底下握住了自己半硬的东西，就像独自待在自己家的卧室里一样，态度非常的例行公事。一股不知哪来的勇气让谢伊忽然掀掉了她的被子，低头含住了她的阴茎。他几乎立即后悔了，因为她马上抓住了他的头发，插进了他的喉咙里。终于大发慈悲地射进他嘴里之后，她舒展身体躺平在床，喘着气。

“谢伊。噢谢伊。”她叹道。

谢伊哑着嗓子去了后甲板值班。晨间活动结束后，海尔森挪到一个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛打算睡个回笼觉。谢伊也很想睡，然而他有工作要做。他轻手轻脚地穿好衣服，最后朝床上瞧了一眼，轻轻关门离开了。这个早上算是，嗯，平安地度过了，以后的问题……以后再说吧。

他听了夜班军官的报告，仔细检查了莫林根的航行状态，确保每一片帆布、每一根绳索都待在该在的地方。例行工作结束后，他从舵手手里接过舵轮。大家看他的眼神都有点怪怪的，大概是因为他嗓音不对劲？

吉斯特凑到他旁边。

“你可真行呀船长，连alpha都敢上。”他的大副小声说，“更别提她是大团长。”

谢伊愣了一下。“啥？”

“别装傻了，估计现在全船人都知道了。值夜班的水手听得一清二楚。”

“……”谢伊默默看海平线。

“我敢说她那玩意儿比你的都大。”吉斯特嘀咕。

“……才没有吧。”谢伊说。他想起昨晚她浓烈的气味，像烈酒一样让人头晕目眩。

吉斯特阴阳怪气地笑了一阵。

他们下方的门响了。海尔森出来了。他们赶紧清空了自己的表情。她不紧不慢地沿台阶来到后甲板，看起来整整齐齐、一丝不苟，一副胸有成竹的样子，跟往常一样。谢伊密切地关注航线，目不斜视。她转身背对他们，眺望远处的时候，他才看了看她的背影，忐忑不安，又怀着小心翼翼的期待。

他的表情全被大副看在眼里了。

“小心你的屁股。”

吉斯特用口型对他说。

END

*格罗格：grog，海军的饮料，朗姆加水。


End file.
